The Forgotten Tale
by luukia
Summary: Vongola Tsunayoshi, the only son of the strongest daimyo in Japan. He has extraordinary spiritual power, and many yokai want to steal it. So, he live a secluded life in his castle to protect him. But on his fourteenth birthday, everything changed.AU!10027
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well, this is my new story.. I hope you will like this one.. ^^ this story was inspired by song : Oni to musume (the ogre and the maiden) by Kaito (Vocaloid) with mix of a movie by studio gihbli, Spirited Away

* * *

This story is taken from long , long time ago. Where samurai still wield their pride and their swords everywhere. Where youkai lurks freely, scaring the villagers and even harm peoples. This is when Japan .. well,let's just say it's not the nicest place on earth right now.

In this savage era, Vongola lineage is the most powerful daimyo* over the land. From generation to generation, they keep producing outstanding leader. Each generation just add more to their prodigious powers. Now, they have supervised almost half of Japan. Just by hearing the name , everyone would be scared to death. No one dare fool enough to oppose them, neither human or youkai. Heck, even the shogun himself can't let his guard down with Vongola.

Vongola Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short, is the only heir to the Vongola mother, Nana died because of incurable epidemic that had spread through the capital when Tsuna was five. Ever since that, his father, Iemitsu or the Kyuudaime (Ninth) protected Tsuna very dearly. He always make sure that his only son get the best of the best. He bestow Tsuna with all his blessings. The blond daimyo never hesitated to spend his extravagant wealth for Tsuna's well being. He even have the best fighter around the land to be his son guardians. Each of the guardians posses incredulous power, almost beyond humanity. And, just like Iemitsu every guardians care for the little daimyo very dearly too. Well, with their own ways though .

But, even with all those luxurious he can get, Tsuna can't never have something he always wanted. Freedom. His father is way to over protective of him. Iemitsu even build a castle just for Tsuna. The castle was a shelter and a prison at the same time for poor Tsuna. For his entire life, Tsuna have never stepped out from his save zone. Escaping from the castle was no option as his guardians always watched him 24 hours a day and his tutor, Reborn always make sure Tsuna is 'busy' enough that he can't thinking about running from the castle.

Years after years, Tsuna grow up into a intoxicating girl*cough* I mean, boy with fragile built. His skin, whose as white as snow in winter, as soft as sakura petals in spring. His hair, coloured beautifully like a leaf in autumn, so soft like a rabbit's fur. His eyes, with the colour of honey, those captivating eyes can make every man*cough* I mean people fall in love with him at first glance. Of course all that beauty spring up everyone protectiveness over Tsuna. Many suitors heard about Tsuna's excessive beauty came from all over Japan. But Iemitsu would stand still, facing those moronic beast and make them regret for even thinking to have his precious child.

Not only the outsider, every one in the castle loves Tsuna too. It's hard to get mad at Tsuna if everytime you see his eyes, you see full innocence without any means of harm. Even the maids can't stop themself for spoiling Tsuna. But, Reborn is an exception. He loves teasing Tsuna. He often made Tsuna cry because of his brutal teaching, making other servant in the castle glared in absolute hatred for him. Not like he cared though.

Aside from all those lustfull humans, Tsuna was targeted by youkai too. It was said that Tsuna have incredible spiritual power like the first generation daimyo, Ieyatsu Sawada who is the main key to Vongola's prosperity. Just like Ieyatsu, Tsuna can predict the future. Even though he keep insisted that he can't foresee anything, everything is because of his intuition he said. Well, because Tsuna keep insisting, Reborn gave the name to his ability, Hyper Intuition.

Now, the family is in joy. Why you asked? Because it's Tsunayoshi's fourteenth birthday! Every year, Iemitsu threw a massive celebration for Tsuna. Only On his birthday that Iemitsu allowed other people to be mesmerized by Tsunayoshi. This is the only time when he's willing enough to show Tsuna to public. That's why his birthday is Tsuna's most favorite day in year. Because this way, he can interact with people other than peoples in the castle and his guardians.

The party itself was prepared carefully. The guards around the castle was as many as the guest itself even a rats would be annihilated if they dare to come to the castle. The Vongola daimyo has even hired onmyoujis to prepare barrier all around the castle to prevent youkai to intrude the party. Even with all that security, every year there's someone foolish enough to try to sneak into the castle. Most of them face death instanttly, but those who's not lucky enough, got 'special present' from Iemitsu.

Paper lantern was hanged all around the castle, illuminated the castle with it's beautiful dim yellow light. Making the sakura tree in the garden glistened in different colours of orange to pale pink. In front of the main hall, where the main event takes place there's a wide stage. Musicians and dancers show what the best of them to make this party nothing less than perfect.

Now, the birthday boy was in his dressing room. The maids were adjusting Tsuna's orange kimono, his favorite colour. The kimono was a present from his storm guardian's sister, Bianchi. It has the pattern of bamboos on it's end and there's beautiful paint of wave from the tip of it sleeve. Tsuna can feel smoothness of the expensive silk on his body. He inhaled the kimono , his lips curled into disappointment when he knew it was the smell of flowers. Really, they need to stop treating Tsuna like a girl.

After the maid done dressing him, Tsuna told them to leave him. They hesitated for a moment before they nodded in unison and slide the shoji, revealing the young brunett's best friend and guardian, Gokudera Hayato. The Guardian of Storm bowed down until his head reached the wooden floor, asking permission to come in.

The young Vongola chuckled at his best friends,"Really Gokudera-kun .. When no one's around, there's no need to keep that attitude with me."

The silverette lift his head and he protested, "But Jyuudaime how can someone disgraceful like me-"

"But Gokudera-kun, we're friends right?" The brunett quickly interrupted his guardian antic.

"O-Of course! W-Well, Jyuudaime, let's go! Your father is waiting for you."

Tsunayoshi nodded in response with small ,"Un" and walked towards the main hall with Gokudera. While they were walking, Gokudera keep talking about how beautiful the party will be. The kabuki* that Iemitsu specially hired for Tsuna, the foods, the dancers ,the heaps of presents, everything was being described perfectly by the green eyed man. Tsunayoshi of course, listening eagerly. After all, he's been waiting for this day for the entire year.

They were walking through the garden when Tsuna suddenly heard a sound from the bush. The brunett stopped and he walked towards the bush. He was about to step to the stone path when Gokudera grasp his arm.

"What's wrong Jyuudaime?"

"Err.. I just heard something from the bush." The brunett pointed. "I'll go check it for a moment." He started to walk but the silverett tightened his grip.

"No, it's dangerous for you, Jyuudaime. Don't you remember when last time you went to garden unprotected ? A tsuchigumo* almost caught you!"

"But today Tou-san has prepared barrier. I'll be just fine!" Glared to his best friend in response.

"That mean whatever that creature, it's strong enough to force through the barrier unnoticed!" The hot headed teen shouted.

The young brunett was about to protested when he small ruffling sound from the bush. Both of them instantly turned their attention towards the sound. They anticipated whatever that creature is with mix of anxiety, excitement and caution. The sound is getting louder and suddenly a glimpse of shadow jumped out of the bush. The Guardian of Storm quickly took a cover for Tsuna when the shadow's shape revealed by the paper lantern's light.

"URI!" Gokudere yelled in surprise as he caught the jumping yellow cat into his arm. The said cat purred happily into his master chest. The young brunett, who was too shocked to say a words, suddenly he laughed.

He laughed real hard," Hahaha ! So it was Uri ! Jeez, he really scared both of us, ne Gokudera-kun?"

"Tch, this stupid cat.." Gokudera grumbled , but he still kept the cat in his hold as he and Tsuna start to walk to the main hall again.

Little did they know, that a pair of violet eyes was watching them as they gone. But of course, the stare wasn't left unnoticed by the brunett. Tsuna quickly turned his head over the eyes, but as fast as it came, it suddenly disppear.

"What's wrong Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked in concern.

"Erm.. Nothing." The young daimyo smiled to assure his best friends.

_I wonder what it was... Oh well, maybe it's the onymouji shikigami*._

"Tsuna! My boy ! You've grown up!" The muscular man said as he hugged his son with his iron hug.

The birthday boy chuckled slightly at his father, "Tou-san.. Really.. You put an extravagant party for me again."

"Well of course ! After all, you deserve the best Tsuna!"

"Yo ! Tsuna, happy birthday!"

Tsuna turned his head and saw his Guardian of Rain smiling at him. He returned the smile and said,"Thank you , Yamamoto-kun." , earning a nervous blush from the carefree guardian.

"Uooh! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE EXTREME TSUNA!"

The chocolate eyed teen flinched at the sudden familiar loud voice. He turned backwards and now, he saw all his guardians were smiling at him except one. Hibari Kyoya, The Guardian of Cloud. He walked towards Tsuna and he silently shoved a box, wrapped in expensive looking purple silk. Realizing what it was, the birthday boy smiled in excitement," Whoaa.. Thank you Hibari-san." But the said person just stared blankly at Tsuna in response and pivoted out of this crowded room.

After Hibari's eerie affection, the other guardians take turn to congratulate Tsuna and give him their present. Then, everyone started to enjoy this party. The joyful feelings surrounded the castle. The proud daimyo sat beside his only son as the guests started to congratulate the boy too . Neither man or woman can't help but to blush each time the brunett put his charming smile. It's natural though, because Tsuna keep radiating his pure innocent vibe to everyone. For the guest, who can only see Tsuna once a year like this, it's like seeing a forbidden maiden. Their lust almost took their mind but the threatening dark aura from Iemitsu and the guardians quickly subdued their corrupted mind.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're already fourteenth now, huh?" Reborn , the tall man with charcoal eyes and hair said. He handed his present, it was a small box wrapped in black paper. When Tsuna receive his present, there's a spark of chill spread through Tsuna's body. Tsuna flinched a second, but he didn't exaggerate his reaction, he doesn't want to ruin the mood for everybody.

_Wha-What's that feeling?_

"Urm.. Thank you , Reborn."

The tutor leaned forward to Tsuna's ear and whispered, "Just so you know, my present is what you want the most. Freedom." Reborn whispered the last words huskily.

Tsuna cover his ears in flash, blood started to went to his face, painted it with bright red. "R-R-Reborn! Don't whisper in my ears!"

Tsuna leaned to Reborn then whispered back,"What did you mean by freedom?"

The tutor chuckled in response,"You'll see." He said as he waved back, leaving Tsuna in confusion. The young brunett was about to chase after Reborn but he saw the lines of people waiting to give him his presents is still long. He decided to sat back like a obedient child and smiled as an old man he didn't know bragged about his present to Tsuna.

_I guess my question can wait._

Finally, after the night reached its peak, the party ended. All the guest abide their gratitude and went back to their house. The servants busily cleaned all the mess from the party and the performers that Iemitsu hired went home too. The guards loosened a little because the party has ended, but the onymoujis still busy trying to increase their barrier. Seeing the onmyouji's strange behavior, Iemitsu asked the head of onmyouji," Is something wrong?"

The old onmyouji shrugged, " No, everything's allright My Lord. It's just I keep having this bad feeling. It's strange though , usually the youkais would be marching to force the barrier. But tonight is so silent. I've sent my men to investigate the surrounding area. And do you know what he found?"

Iemitsu's gaze darkened, he can sense trouble from the white haired onymouji's words. "What?" He demanded.

"Nothing. Not even a house youkai around here. Usually small youkai will be attracted by party like this, but the town was clean from youkai. It's like they're frightened by something." The elderly onmyouji stroked his long beard.

"Do you have any idea what it is?"

"I'm afraid no. I'm sorry, My Lord." The old onmyouji bowed in shame.

Iemitsu just went silent. He's not really into the youkai things, so he doesn't have any slightest idea what could possible gone wrong. Then, he sighed and said,"Fine. You go, strengthen your barrier. Tell every guards and your man to keep cautious."

The head of onmyouji bowed and said,"Yes, Vongola-sama" before he pivoted and walked away.

Meanwhile, Tsunayoshi was staring his present from Reborn. He rotated his present into different angle in curiosity before he finally started to unwrapped his present. His heart was pounding in excitement. Reborn loves to tease him, but he's not a liar. But, what could be the key to his 'freedom' is ? He's been aching to go outside, to feel what it's like to be freed from everything. To run through the open field, sniffing the scent of forest and such.

To his surprise, behind that expensive paper, revealed a wooden box. It's looks old and smells strange too. The box was sealed by yellow paper, written in symbols he didn't understand. From his knowledge about spiritual things, Tsuna knew that this seal paper was not an ordinary seal. The diagram was much more complicated than the usual he used to learnt. And looks like the paper was written by blood. Tsuna shuddered at the thought. When he touch the seal, suddenly the seal burned. The young brunett yelped in surprise. He even dropped the box. Because of his action, the cover of the box got loose. Revealing something that seemed like white ball.

Tsuna hesitated but his curiosity won over his body and he touched that 'thing'. Just when the tip of his slender finger touched , the white ball suddenly shine. The light was so bright, Tsuna was about to pull his finger away but his finger stuck like a glue to that ball. Suddenly, he feels a strange jolt of sensation running from the tip of his finger through his whole body. It was a strange sensation. He feels hot, and cold at the same time. He feels comfort and hurt. His heart was screaming both in fear and enthusiasm.

When the ball finally stopped shining, Tsuna can there's strange red mark on his hand. He quickly rolled up his white kimono sleeve and saw that the mark was spread all over his arm and maybe his whole body. The mark suddenly disappear too, like it was absorbed to the young daimyo body. The brunett looked into the box and the white ball was gone. He tilted his head in confusion. Somehow, now his body feels light. Like a heavy burden on his body was lifted. Then, Tsuna feels something was watching him. He quickly turned his head to the shoji and saw a figure.

A figure of dragon. Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. He can't utter a words nor move a muscle. Then, the figure rushed to his direction. Tsuna quickly covered with his arms. The dragon broke into Tsuna's room with loud noise. Scattered floor and shoji was all over the place. Tsuna uncovered his hand and finally he can saw the creature clearly. It was a white dragon with violet eyes. Much to Tsuna's pleasure, the dragon was the most beautiful creature he ever saw. The deep violet eyes, the pure white scale that glistening in the dark of night, his sharp claws that looks like can pierce through metal, and the dragon's aura too. It felt so ancient and dangerous.

Tsuna was trembling in fear, his tears was about to overflow. He knew that he possed spiritual power that mythical creatures like them loves. The white dragon grabbed Tsuna's body with his hand , but the dragon is careful enough to not let his claws cut the young brunett. The dragon creeped out of Tsuna's room and flew straight to the night sky. Tsuna screamed in surprise at the sudden air tension. He looked below him and saw the peoples running towards his room. He saw his guardians, and his father still in their night kimono yelling to the servants to search for Tsuna when one of the onmyouji pointed to the sky and yelled,"The Jyuudaime was caught!"

Every one in stared at Tsuna in horror,while Tsuna can only cry and let his tears flow through his caramel eyes. Tsuna trying to reached his hand towards them and yelled, "Tou-san! Everyone!"

Iemitsu hurriedly ordered the onmyouji to stop the dragon. The onmyouji quickly let out their shikigamis to flew after him. The shikigami was made from the joint of paper seal. The dragon turned at them, he opened his mouth and roared so loud it almost pierced Tsuna's ear. All the shikigami instantly vanished into ashes. The dragon dashed through the sky so fast, that the sight of the castle disappeard in a matter of second.

Iemitsu fall into his knees when his son is nowhere to be seen. His eyes was wide in shock, tears formed their way through his brown eyes. He keep calling his son's name with his hoarse voice in desperate,"TSUNAAAA!"

* * *

**A/N:** Whoaa.. Probably you all already know who's that dragon is ? :D

oh and, please review and tell me what you think.. I'm still don't know whether I'll continue this story or not.. If no one seems to like this.. Well.. I'll gave up on this story..

daimyo = powerful territorial lord

shoji = paper screen door from Japanese

tsuchigumo = a earth spider youkai

kabuki=Japanese classical dance-drama


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you very much for your reviews ^^ I'm soooo happy! Here's chapter two, I know it's short but when I type this story, I felt the ending should be this way. I'll try to update as soon my lazy self quit taking over my body ! ~ Once again, thank you for your reviews!

* * *

"Nooo! Let me go! I don't want this!" Tsunayoshi keep crying and screaming with his hoarse voice. He tried to struggle against the dragon iron grip, but it won't even bulge. His desperate act was just like a tickle for the dragon, but even so, Tsuna still crying. He was really scared, he want to get out from the castle, but not like this ! He still want to live! Tsuna can't even dare to imagine what the dragon will do to him. He have heard that dragon have incredible spiritual powers, they don't need Tsuna's power to get even stronger as they're already strong. Then, why? Is it greed ? Do the dragon still want more power ?

"PUT ME DOWN!" Tsuna yelled with all his might. Then, he coughed up. His throat hurt from crying and yelling so much. It's like his throat was stabbed by one hundred needles.

'Oh come on, Tsunayoshi-kun. Do you really want me to put you down? The view from here's nice you know.' The young brunett heard a voice from inside his head. He turned his head to meet with the dragon. The dragon's lips perked up like he was smiling at him.

"Wha-Wha-What? It was you?" Tsuna asked curiously.

'Well, yeah. Don't you cry anymore Tsunayoshi-kun. I won't hurt you ~ ' The voice once again resonated inside Tsuna's head.

"I'm not gonna buy that ! You kidnapped me ! What do you want? My power?" Tsuna glared at the pair of amethyst orbs.

'Whoaa.. Scarry ~ But you're right. I want your power. You see, I've a big plan and for that plan I need more power. ' Tsuna shivered, a sudden chill spread through his , not because of the chill wind that keep stroking against his body, but because the voice sound so evil! Just from hearing that, Tsuna already knew, the dragon will get his power no matter what.

'Fufufu.. Am I scaring you ? Are you scared, Tsunayoshi-kun?'

Even though his body practically shivering from fear, Tsuna still keep his glare at the dragon. He want to voice , to yell that he's not scared, but his mind tell the otherwise. He is scared, but he won't admit it. If he will die, at least he want to keep his pride.

'Fufufu.. It's fine to be scared Tsunayoshi-kun. Ah, look we've arrived.' The dragon slowed his pace and went down. Tsuna looked down, below him there's abandoned shinto temple. When the dragon finally reached the temple, he placed Tsuna on the ground. But his gaze stilled at Tsuna. The brunett looked around him. The temple wasn't big, but not too small either. It's so dark in here, the only light available are from the moon and the fireflies. Surprisingly, there's so many fireflies in here. They keep flying around Tsuna, like they're trying to recognize the new visitor. Somehow, Tsuna knew that the fireflies means no harm. In fact, they seems like worried at him.

Tsuna lift his head to see the white dragon in front of him. To his surprise, the dragon was looking at him intently. They keep at their gazing competition for a while before a bright white flash surrounded the white dragon, making Tsuna cover his eyes. The light didn't last long before it finally disappeared, replacing the dragon with a figure of a tall man standing confidently. Tsuna eyes blinked in shock, he stared at the man. The man looks like in his 20's , with white hair and violet eyes. There's a strange three stripes below his eye. He was wearing white kimono with black obi. In Tsuna eyes, the man looks so astounding. He have a different kind of beauty than Tsunayoshi's. If Tsunayoshi is cute, pure type beauty, then, that man is alluring and manly beauty like.

"Who, Who are you? Whe-Where's the dragon ?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Ara? Tsunayoshi-kun, you don't recognize me ? How cruel ~" The white haired man smiled widely at Tsuna. He started to walk toward Tsuna. Step by step, his smile grew wider like he is enjoying this moment. When the distance between him and Tsuna was just a step apart, the taller man stopped. He leaned down so his face is on the same level as Tsunayoshi's.

The smile disappeared from his face, replaced by his dark gaze,"I am the dragon." Then, out of sudden he smiled wickledly again,"But you can call me Byakuran, Tsunayoshi-kun!~"

At the sudden change of facial expression, Tsuna's mind went blank. He blinked a few times before finally his mind can comprehend the situation.

_A dragon kidnapped me – the dragon want to take my power – the dragon changed into a man – his name's Byakuran. What the hell ?_

Tsuna grabbed a handful of his hair in desperation,"I don't understand! How come you can turned into human? I've never heard something like that!"

"Maa , with power like me, I can do everything I want!~" Byakuran smiled his chesire grin. He leaned closer to Tsuna, and cupped his chubby cheeks with both of his hand.

"Aaand ~ Now I'm going to take your power Tsunayoshi-kun!~"

Byakuran opened his mouth toward Tsuna's, he was an inch closer to Tsuna's pink lips. But, suddenly his body pushed backwards by unknown force. He quickly hold his downfall with his feet, his blood dripping both from his mouth and wound that scattered all over his body . His eyes widened in surprise, he examined his body. Much to his dismays, the wound was pretty deep, especially the one near his heart. Byakuran looked at the young brunett in front of him. Tsunayoshi was shocked himself. The strange red mark showed again with mixed sensation just like when he touched the white ball.

The mark engulfed himself around Tsunayoshi's petite body . Somehow, the marks looks bigger than before. Tsunayoshi stared at the bleeding man in front of him. Byakuran was desperately trying to hold himself, he even barely can stand, his hand tried to hamper the blood from running out but,the blood keep dripping, almost made a red pond beneath the white haired man. Out of instinct, he quickly rushed to the man side.

"Are you alright?"

Byakuran looked up, Tsuna was staring at him in pure concern. Strange enough , the way Tsuna cared for him, really irked the white haired man. He slapped Tsuna's hand, his violet eyes glared in malice,"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Instantly, Tsuna backed away. He really do concerned about the dragon or man, whatever. Even though the man mean harm for him, Tsuna just can't let him bleeding like that. Leaving an injured person behind is a no-no for him.

Tsuna clenched his hand, he exclaimed,"Then what should I do? I can't just stand here and see you bleeding like this!"

Now, it's Byakuran turn to be shocked. He glared at the brunett,"Wasn't you who caused this? Stop act concerned like that!"

The young brunett shook his head and hand, "Of course not!"

In the glimpse of second, Byakuran's eyes catch a strange red mark on Tsuna's arm. He grasp Tsuna's hand forcefully. His eyes widened when he recognize the mark . He clenched his grisp around Tsuna, making Tsuna winced a little.

"Damn Reborn! So you've prepared about my arrival huh? As expected from Reborn." Byakuran mumbled to himself, but Tsuna still can hear him.

"Reborn? You know Reborn? But... How?" Tsuna asked.

Byakuran smiled his insanely wide smile,"He's the infamous Sun Arcobaleno. Don't you know?"

"I...I don't.. know.. I though, he was just ordinary tutor."

"Hahaha! Reborn is waaaay than that Tsunayoshi-kun~" The man laughed, but his action just make his wound became deeper than before. He winced slightly when there's more drop of blood dripping from his wound.

"A-A-A-Are you alright?" Tsuna was about to hold Byakuran's shoulder when he remembered the man shoved him away. He halted, but his gaze stilled at the wound. "C-C-Can I do something about your wound?"

The white haired man smiled at him,"You're such a fool Tsunayoshi-kun. You can run and leave me you know. With this wound, it's impossible for me to catch you up. I was about to stole your power, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

"But still! I can't leave you behind! It's.. It's just doesn't feels right for me!" Tsuna exclaimed with all his might. Yes, he was afraid of the man, but leaving an injured person behind... It's just doesn't suit him! If that man want to eat him or kill him, whatever. He'll deal with it later. What comes first, served first.

Byakuran smiled again, but this time his smile was genuine. Not wickedly like usual. He cupped Tsuna's cheeks with one of his bleeding hand, "Then, can you give me some of your power?"

"Hiee? But I don't want to be eaten!" Tsuna backed away in defensive pose.

"Fufufu.. I don't have to eat your flesh to get your power." Byakuran smiled grew wider," Just a little body contact is fine!~"

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion,"Body.. Contact?" He leaned forward to the white haired man and grabbed Byakuran's hands, "Is.. Holding hands fine?"

Now you know I'm not kidding about Tsuna is so innocent.

Byakuran blinked a few times before he smiled at Tsuna, and grabbed back Tsuna's petite hand and moved it closer to his face. Now, Tsuna's hand is cupping Byakuran's cold cheeks. Then Tsuna's body feels warm, he feels his energy is being rushed out of his body to Byakuran's. His body feels ticklish , but it's a nice feeling. Tsuna stared at the biggest wound, near Byakuran's heart. Slowly , the wound closed himself. Tsuna's eyes blinked in awe.

At the same time, Tsuna's feels weak. His feet can't sustain his body anymore. It's like his feet made from jelly. His breath became heavy and his eyes can barely opened.

Tsuna was about to fall to the hard ground when Byakuran quickly hold Tsuna's fragile body. The young daimyou was panting slightly in Byakuran's arm. Sweat bead formed its way on Tsuna's face. He was exhausted from that 'energy transferring' . After a few more of panting, his eyes closed, darkness engulf his vision. He was sound asleep in the dragon's arm.

On the other side, Byakuran feels the new power running through his vein. His body feels spirited up. The sensation was incredible, he feels he can lift a mountain! His wound now completely healed in very fast pace. The white dragon smiled wickedly at the sleeping body in his arm. Once again, greed appeared in his heart. His amethyst eyes glowed dangerously. He leaned closer to the unconscious brunett but, the red mark on Tsuna's body starting to spread over again . Reminded by his wound, Byakuran sighed. He moved closer to the sleeping body beneath him,burying his face on Tsunayoshi's petite body. He sniffed at Tsunayoshi's sweet scent. Like a orange, with a mix of flowers. Don't know why, but he longs for this smells, so nostalgic. Even though this is the first time he ever met with Tsuna, but the small human can influence him, even just for a few moments, the darkness inside his heart disappeared. The kindness Tsuna gave to him, soothe his chaotic heart.

The dragon sighed, he smiled at Tsuna,"I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-kun. Guess, I still can't hold myself."

He tightened his hug on Tsuna's body and continued," I hope.. You'll be the person, who can change me. Freed me from the darkness inside me. I hope.. Your light can influence my dirty self. Tsunayoshi-kun..." He leaned closer to Tsuna's face and planted a small kiss on the brunett's pink lips.

-Meanwhile...-

The raven haired man was sitting with bottle of sake beside him. His charcoal eyes staring at the beautiful full moon. The black kimono his wearing is so contrast with his light skin. He chuckled slightly, grab a glass of sake,and shoved it to the air.

"Tsuna... I've told you I'll grant your dearest wish."

The green chameleon beside him jumped into his messy dark hair. Reborn grabbed the chameleon and the chameleon suddenly changed into a mirror. Strange enough, the mirror wasn't reflecting Reborn's reflection, but it showed a white haired man, holding a younger brunett in his arm. Like realizing Reborn was spying on him, the man glared at Reborn. If only looks can kill, Reborn would be dead by now.

" Let's see how Tsuna can cope with you, Byakuran. Will my prediction be wrong, or your darkness wins? "

* * *

Aaaaaand done ! Phew, I've been writing this all day! I don't know how should I start the story and such ! I'm a noob after all.

Please drop a reviews to boost me ^^ You know I'll be very happy if you review me ^^

Btw, I know it's random.. But have you seen or read Eyeshield 21 ? Sena was like long lost twin of Tsunayoshi! Heck, even their names sounds similar. 'Tsuna' and 'Sena'. Both of them have chocolate hair and eyes, small body and total uke! And there's Seijiro Shin, the long lost twin of Hibari! If only Shin like to say "Kamikorosu." *sigh*


End file.
